


Rosie's First Steps

by boredsherlockholmes221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredsherlockholmes221b/pseuds/boredsherlockholmes221b
Summary: Rosie takes her first steps, and John remembers his wife.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Rosie's First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is part of Rosie's milestones, others include Rosie's First Tooth and Rosie's First Word. It doesn't relate to an episode.

“Come on, Rosie! Just a little way left to go…” Sherlock beamed.  
“That’s it!” John also beamed, as Rosie crossed the distance from Sherlock’s armchair to John’s, falling into the latter’s arms and squealing happily.  
“Oooh, jolly good show! Well done Rosie!” Cried Mrs Hudson, clapping.  
“Good girl! You are so clever, Princess!” Gushed John, hugging her tightly as she laughed.  
“Yes, well done indeed. Now get practicing; you’ll be walking for a long time,” smiled Sherlock.  
“I’ll pop the kettle on, boys! Oooh, how exciting: our Rosie learning how to walk…” Mrs H trailed off as she went to the kitchen. Sherlock looked up from Rosie into John’s eyes, noticing how sad they looked.  
“John?”  
“Sherlock.”  
“Why are you sad?”  
John stayed quiet for a moment. “...She should have been here,” he said, softly. Sherlock didn’t need to ask any more, he knew who John was referring to: Mary. Sherlock felt the familiar pang of guilt as he moved to sit on the arm of John’s chair and rub his back. It seemed as though John read his thoughts…  
“It’s not your fault, Sherlock. Mary made her choice.”  
“I know, I just can’t help it, and i shouldn’t have gotten us into that situation anyway…”  
“Sherlock-”

“AAH!” 

John was cut off by a scream from the kitchen. “Mrs H found your jar of eyeballs, then?” He smirked, looking up at Sherlock.  
“It would seem so…” He replied, as he winked at Rosie, and then kissed John’s head, resting his cheek there.

~boredsherlockholmes221b  
Feb 16th '21

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
